Spring Break From Hell
by Warblerette1125
Summary: tomfeltonlover1991 did the first eight chapters. What was supposed to be a great spring break for Puck turns terrible when he gets sick and ends up having Rachel taking care of him. While spending a week together will they become a couple?


Two thoughts came to Puck's hazy mind when he opened his eyes Saturday morning. One: He was completely alone. Two: He was violently ill.

It was the first day of spring break and both Puck's mother and sister left him home alone for two weeks. They said they were going to some girly spa to relax and spend time together, mother-daughter bonding as colorfully put by his mother. Personally he thought it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

With having the house to himself, he planned on throwing parties and chilling with the other glee kids. But with the way he was feeling there would be no way he would be able to handle hanging with people.

_I can't get sick now. Not when it's spring break! I need to be outrageously flirting with hot girls! This is f**ked up_, Puck thought to himself.

Before he could think of anything else, a nauseous feeling steadily grew and he jumped up from his bed, racing to the bathroom to empty the contents that were in his stomach.

Just as he was done throwing up, the shrill phone started to ring downstairs. Looking at the ticking clock hanging on the tan colored walls, he saw that it was 8:30 A.M.

"Who the hell could be calling this early?" Puck grumbled. His voice was rough and it shredded his throat.  
>His lungs felt on fire as he stumbled downstairs to answer the phone.<br>"What!" Puck said, swallowing thickly which only caused him to have another coughing fit.

"Noah?" A familiar voice rang in his ear. He knew that voice anywhere. His mother. "Are you alright Noah? You sound terribly ill." His mother said, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine mom," Puck answered while sneezing into the phone.

"You don't sound fine, how sick are you?" Mrs. Puckerman asked shrilly, worried about her oldest child.

"It's just a cold Mom and besides I just woke up. My voice is always rough in the morning," He wheezed, trying not to worry his mother. He suddenly felt a painful burning sensation in his throat and chills shook is muscular frame.

"Are you running a fever?" Mrs. Puckerman questioned.  
>"I think so. All of sudden I feel like s**t Lima is having a snow storm," His teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around himself.<p>

"Oh Noah, language! Take some of those fever reducer pills I picked up a week ago when your sister was sick." Oh yeah, he forgot she was sick. Probably where he got the cold from in the first place.

"Sure Ma."

"And call me later, to tell me how you are feeling."

"Sure."

"And Noah! Please, take your medicine!"

"Ma, I said I would already. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"No need to get snippety. I'll talk to you later. Get some rest and feel better!" Her tone left no room for non-sense, but Noah didn't have the energy to retort anyway.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and padded up the stairs.  
>Another shiver ran up his spine and he erupted in another coughing fit. He flopped down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.<p>

When Puck woke up a second time that day around 12:30 he was feeling worse than when he had woken up the first time. _Man, maybe I caught the flu?_ he thought to himself. He decided to take more medicine, but when he stood up dizziness over took him and fell back on his bed. "Man this really sucks." He mumbled trying to stand up again only to start having a coughing fit. "And I'm talking to myself, great."

After what seemed like a while Puck was able to make it into the bathroom to grab more of the medicine he left on the counter before he went to sleep earlier.

"Crap its freezing in here." Puck mumbled rubbing his arms up and down trying to warm himself. He grabbed the medicine, but it fell over and spilled. He carefully picked each piece up and put it back in the bottle. While he did that he noticed the thermometer laying next to them in the cabinet. He thought about checking his fever, but decided against it. He took the pills with some water from the faucet, but then realized the only way to find out if his temperature was going down was to know the original temperature.

The thing beeped and said 108. He frowned, "F**k, I always do these things wrong."

Puck woke up around 4 to a sneezing attack. When he finally stopped her went downstairs to try to make some tea. He put it in the microwave and added sugar and honey. Before he got a chance to try some he heard the doorbell. He grabbed his blanket off the couch and walked to the door. "Ok, ok, I'm coming. I'm going as fast as I can. Damn." Using his voice made his throat and chest burn some more.

When he opened the door the cold air made him cough. The second he stopped he looked up, and with a shocked expression he stared at the small girl in front of him.

"Berry?"


End file.
